


But I'm still waiting, waiting for you

by ExNihiIo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata has been in Brazil for like a month, Homesickness, M/M, Really it's the homesickness, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Veeeeery light angst, can you even call it that, set during the time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExNihiIo/pseuds/ExNihiIo
Summary: And Hinata will reply, "My mom's cooking and Natsu and the changing room at school," because despite all the times they've kissed in there, saying "I miss you" still feels too soon.Then Hinata will ask "What about you, what do you miss?" and Kageyama will reply "The warming up runs and the milk from the vending machines and cleaning duty,” because it was the first and the last occasion in a day when they could hide together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	But I'm still waiting, waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> For Ale <3

The call comes in some time around ten in the morning. It takes… a couple of seconds for Hinata to fully register that  _ no _ , it’s not his alarm— and a couple more tries for him to reach his phone and answer with a dignified, and totally not sleepy “Blrgh.”

“Well,” is the deadpan reply he receives. “That’s more coherent than it was yesterday.”

Hinata scrunches his nose and turns on his tummy, kicking off the sheets that have tangled around his shins. “Shut up.”

“No,  _ you _ shut up, I’m right here,” Kageyama replies. “Yesterday you answered the call and immediately fell asleep again before I could even say hello. I think we can call this progress.”

“It’s so early,” Hinata groans. “Can’t you call again in like, one hour?  _ Two _ hours??”

“No.”

“Fine, half an hour then.”

Kageyama sighs deeply, and Hinata is sure that he’s  _ also _ rolling his eyes, the drama queen. “You’re awake anyway now, so get your ass off the bed and don’t you dare fall asleep again.”

“I won’t.~”

Hinata stretches his legs with a sigh. Kageyama has gone silent on the other side of the call. Suspicious. Kageyama never shuts up. The juniors at Karasuno were  _ fools _ for thinking that he was.

“You still there?” Hinata asks, and Kageyama hums. “I was waiting to see if you had fallen asleep again.”

“Mean!”

“You deserve it, dumbass.”

Hinata huffs and turns once again on his back. Kageyama’s breathing comes softly through the call, and he can barely make out the sound of keys and a door unlocking. Hinata inhales.

“Were you out?”

“Yeah. I’ve just finished training.”

“Oh. Right. It’s late there, isn’t it?”

“It’s ten in the evening.” And then, because Kageyama can’t go five minutes without being the huge dumb-dumb he is, he starts complaining. “Which is  _ why _ I can’t call you earlier, even though you’d deserve it, and why I can’t call you later, because lately I just fall dead asleep the second my head hits the pillow, if not before that.”

“That’s a lot of words for you, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata teases, which only makes Kageyama grumble. “I’m calling you before I go to the gym, the next time. That’s  _ five in the afternoon _ , for all that you care. Do the math and find out by yourself.”

“I’m blocking your number,” Hinata threatens. This time, Kageyama snickers. “With those short arms of yours? I’d like to see you doing that.”

Hinata grumbles in the phone, and he actually ends up shouting with and at Kageyama, but it’s fine. This bantering, their voices, they’re fine, familiar. Way more familiar than Pedro shifting awake in the room next door—ah, Hinata will have to apologize for the noise, won’t he; and all of this is  _ way  _ more familiar than the traffic outside, and the honking of cars and the chattering of people that Hinata was so unused to hearing back home.

Hinata quietens too, then, and Kageyama breathes heavily through the call. That, too, feels familiar, and Hinata clings to it like an anchor.

“Tell me about your training?” he says, and hopes Kageyama takes the bait. Of course he does.

“It’s good,” he says. And then, because he knows Hinata likes it when he talks, “Hard. But it’s satisfying.”

“No one to replicate our quick move, though,” Hinata laments. That too feels comforting. Familiar. Exclusive and possessive in a way that few things are.

_ Ours _ .

Hinata tastes the word on his lips and rolls it around under his breath, only to gain familiarity back with it. Japanese almost feels as foreign as Portuguese does, now that he’s spent so long speaking it so little— and the truth is that it’s not even been that long, but it just feels so much different, so much better when it’s Kageyama on the other side of the line.

“That’s because it’s messy,” Kageyama replies. “Like we are, in a way.”

Are they? Hinata never stopped to think about it. He guesses that in a way, they are. Always have been.

“Huh,” he murmurs. “You’re messier than I am, though.”

“You wish,” a scoff. “Let me remind you  _ that _ serve?”

“It was  _ one _ time!” Hinata bolts upright, sitting on the bed because he won’t stand for this  _ slander _ , and because…

“You’re mean, Kageyama,” he whines. 

Kageyama laughs. “You miss it, don’t lie.”

He doesn’t. Lie, that is. But as for the rest…

Hinata wets his lips and crosses his legs. “I do. Miss it.”

He doesn’t add anything after that, but he knows that Kageyama knows— he recognizes it in his sigh, and in the pause that follows.

“Tell me about your day,” Kageyama says then. And Hinata does.

The truth is that Brazil is lonely.

Not— not the people, no, they’re some of the most lovely Hinata has ever met, right after Yachi because she has a whole piece of his heart with all of the rest of the Karasuno team.

The people are not the problem. They _are_ **_not_**.

It’s the city. Rio tugs and pulls in a way that no other city ever did. Tokyo was confusing and big and messy, so different from Sendai, but it still felt like home.

But Rio is as foreign as it could be, and it leaves Hinata dizzy with all the new noises and voices and smells. The first time he got there, he thought it reminded him of his first match against Wakatoshi, and how small he’d felt in his presence; except this time the difference felt much, much bigger, enough to take his breath away and leave him winded until he’s back into the safety of his small room. 

It’s not even such a  _ great _ room, nor is it particularly messy like the one back in Sendai, but it feels and smells enough like home.

His mom’s calls help, most of the time. Sometimes Yachi and Yamaguchi call him, but it’s rare and mostly in the weekends, when they’re not busy with studying or their part-time jobs, and it’s always short calls anyway. Tsukki, too, everyone and then, sends him a message or two— once he even joined the video call Yamaguchi had organized.

And Hinata is grateful for them, he really is. But their calls finish and their voices end up all garbled and overlapping in his head, when Hinata only wants some  _ quiet _ .

In that maelstrom of echoes, Kageyama is the only real thing. 

Kageyama, who calls him every day as if there weren't twelve hours of difference between them, as if he didn't feel so far off in the future that sometimes Hinata is left wondering how long it will take for them to find each other again, as if they weren't one flight away to reunite. 

Kageyama, whose ring tone is the same song as Hinata's alarm in the morning, and really,  _ maybe he should change it _ , but he's gotten so used to it and it's  _ Kageyama's  _ ringtone, and what if he forgets that he's changed it and doesn't reply when Kageyama calls him in the mornings?

Kageyama, who still tells him everything about his days and his training and how annoying some of his teammates are, and who asks Hinata what he misses the most about Japan. 

And Hinata will reply, "My mom's cooking and Natsu and the changing room at school," because despite all the times they've kissed in there, saying "I miss you" still feels too soon. 

Then Hinata will ask "What about you, what do you miss?" and Kageyama will reply "The warming up runs and the milk from the vending machines and cleaning duty,” because it was the first and the last occasion in a day when they could hide together. 

So yeah, maybe the homesickness has caught him a bit in its web. But he's  _ fine _ , isn't he? It's not like he has no one left in the whole universe. 

The next morning, he's already up when Kageyama calls. 

“Oi, Kageyama,” he pants in the phone. “What's it like, living in the future?”

“What,” Kageyama deadpan. Then he asks, suspicious, “Why are you panting?” And then, just a little bit appalled, “Are you  _ jerking off _ ?”

Hinata gags and almost trips, and he's glad he's not holding his phone in his hand, or  _ else _ . “I'm not, you pervert! I'm out on a run. Plus don't act like you wouldn't have liked that!”

“Never said I wouldn't have,” Kageyama mutters. “But I would've wanted to join.”

“Such a perv, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata teases, distracted by the red traffic light. “Are the walls in your apartment thick enough? You have to be polite with your neighbours, you just moved in after all.”

“Tell me more about that future thing,” Kageyama says, defeated, but so blatantly and stupidly happy. Hinata misses his dumb face. 

“I have a theory,” Hinata says on an exhale, looking at the road before crossing. “What if one day one side of the world fell asleep, and when they woke up they realized that hours had passed and just decided 'you know what, who cares if it is eight in the morning on the other side of the world, it is now ten in the evening here.'”

“That's just bullshit,” Kageyama snorts. “And I don't see how it ties with me being from the future.”

Hinata nearly avoids crashing into a woman with a stroller when turning a corner, and quickly ducks his head in the shortest bow he can manage while running. “I don't know, really, I was just spouting nonsense. But it would be really nice of you if you told me what's going to happen in the next twelve hours or so. For science.”

“Well,  _ I _ am going to bed for sure. For  _ science _ ,” Kageyama mimics him. “Then I'll wake up and go through the day while thinking, 'hey, wonder what that idiot is doing, is he sleeping or is he binge watching  _ One Piece _ until five in the morning again with that roommate of his?' And then I'll come back and call and figure out that yes, you had been binge watching  _ One Piece _ until five in the morning again with that roommate of yours.”

“You're exaggerating,” Hinata says, grinning. “We never went past three.”

“Anything could happen,” Kageyama replies, very seriously. “You could almost slip on a leaf and run into Pedro, and you decide that hey, today is a great day to push two more hours with your marathon and you stay up until five. And then that leaf you almost slipped onto could reach the States and slip under a business man's shoe who was in the middle of the most important deals of his life and cause the biggest stock market crash since the Wall Street one.”

“Aw, now you ruined it.”

“You just don't watch enough movies. Tsukishima made us watch  _ Mr. Nobody _ yesterday night. I am rightfully scarred.”

“That bad?” Hinata asks quietly. Kageyama pauses for a second. “Yeah. But we can watch it together, if you want. I'm free this weekend.”

Hinata blinks. “You want to watch it again?”

“Yeah.”

“But you said it sucked.”

“It didn't  _ suck _ , it just made me very angry and the concept of existence itself. Plus, it's been ages since we last watched something together.”

“It has.”

Hinata is grinning, now, smile as big as it can get, and  _ ah _ , he'd missed this, hadn't he? He'd missed… 

“Tell me about your day,” Kageyama interrupts his train of thought, and Hinata doesn't pick up on it again. 

Kageyama goes quiet and sleepy by the time Hinata reaches his front door, but Hinata hesitates before opening it. 

“What,” Kageyama yawns. “You've gone silent. Did you lose your keys?”

“No.” Hinata swallow, and takes the keys from his pocket. The door opens before he manages to get the keys in the lock, and Pedro steps out dressed to leave for university. Hinata freezes, and says a quick and slurred “Alô!”

He realizes a second too late that it's the wrong greeting, but Pedro only glances at him and murmurs a quick “Oi.”

Hinata watches as Pedro walks away. In his ear, Kageyama murmurs a quiet “Well, ain't he friendly.”

“Oh, you're one to talk,” Hinata scolds him, his voice empty of any heat. Kageyama only grunts. 

Hinata remains outside of the apartment. 

“I should go to sleep soon,” Kageyama says quietly. Hinata hums. “Yeah. I won't keep you up any longer.”

“Okay.”

Kageyama hums and it comes out drawled, and Hinata hears him stretch. “Alright then. Have a good day, and don't stay up until five just to watch anime—”

“Can I call you this evening?” Hinata blurts out before he can stop himself. Kageyama halts. “Uh, sure. Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Hinata says, and then, shaking his head, “No. I miss home. I miss my mom's cooking and Natsu and the changing room at school and I miss you. I want to take a plane and flight back to Japan, but I know that I can't yet.”

And then, just to say it again because it felt so  _ liberating _ the first time he did, “I miss you. A lot.”

Kageyama is silent for a second. Then he clears his throat. “Me too. I… I miss the warming up runs and the milk from the vending machine and cleaning duty.”

He adds, quietly. “I miss kissing you. It was the best part of cleaning duty.”

“It was.”

Hinata smiles. He leans into the door frame. 

“You can call me later,” Kageyama says then, “And the movie, too. Screw waiting for the weekend, we're watching this evening. Tomorrow morning.”

“You have training in the morning,” Hinata laughs wetly. 

“Then I'll just skip it!” Kageyama replies. “Only this time. They can't complain, I'm literally the only guy who's never missed a day. One fake flu day won't ruin it.”

“Alright,” Hinata is still grinning. “But if you get busted, I had nothing to do with it.”

“Oh, the people in the team won't know a  _ thing _ ,” Kageyama says, almost melancholic. “But Yamaguchi will be on our asses the second he finds out. Or Yachi. More likely it's going to be Yachi.”

Hinata laughs and slides down to the floor. Kageyama is also chuckling on the other side of the phone. 

“Go to sleep,” Hinata tells him. “I promise I will call. I'll put an alarm. I always wake up to it, you know? It has the same ringtone as you.”

“I'm counting on it waking you up this evening as well,” Kageyama says, giddily pleased. “I'll be waiting for that call.”

“Yeah,” Hinata replies, happy. “I'll be waiting too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ExNihiIo_) and [Tumblr](https://exnihiio.tumblr.com/)!! ^^  
> You can also find me on [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lanjingyeets?t=1567431334)!


End file.
